


Final Glide

by kotteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Angst, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotteko/pseuds/kotteko
Summary: BokuAka iceskating au uhm yea angsty wooeoeeoriginally for powerfest <3im so sorry this is all i can write
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Final Glide

**Author's Note:**

> I have a short playlist for this!! its a short fic so I assumed I wouldn't need too many songs  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/75sEj8ex564IhoIX07djb1

One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe, and exhale. Repeat. One. Two. Three. Four. Breath, and exhale. These words echoed in the two men’s heads as the crowd quieted and they stepped onto the ice. 

An announcer began “Welcome to the final show of ‘Skate to the End!’” The crowd clapped softly, waiting for him to continue. “The final two contestants will be pair skating. Please welcome Keiji Akaashi, and Bokuto Koutarou.”

The two bowed, the spotlights circle them, as they gazed upon the centerpieces of the rink. Both were dressed to their full potential; Akaashi in a skin tight costume, with his toned arms and elegant but powerful legs. The midnight blue costume left his entire back exposed, and the deep v neck of the front of it was lined with sequins that glittered with every movement. The shine did not just extend to his attire, precariously placed rhinestones had been attached onto Akaashi’s cheekbones and the corners of his eyes. Bokuto was in what appeared to be a fitted suit, but rather still allowed for his freedom of movement throughout the performance. It was off-white, and the dress shirt underneath was a light gray that matched the lighter of the two tones of his hair. His hair was slicked back, but not in its regular owl-like position, but down the middle giving a polished look.

“For the final round, it's gotta go big or go home, home being ending your skating career, and then the end of your life.” The announcer’s voice echoed through the speakers. Many believed they were mistaken in what they heard, rather than asking to repeat and assumed the best. The host glided off stage, the lights turning to pale purples and blue from the fluorescent white. “Ladies, theydies, and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the Final Glide.”

The excited warm tones emanating from Bokuto had now been dulled to a dead grey. What he had just heard was still ringing through his eyes pounding his head. He still attempted a feeble grin anyways. “Let’s do our best, Akaashi.”

Akaashi's head was down, hiding his emotions but he let out a “Of course, Bokuto-san,” quietly, to share between the two of them. He secured the flower tucked behind his ear, a dark hue of blue and purple. 

The two had begun in the center of the rink, but with the slow start of the song, pushed to the opposite sides, skimming the edges as they circled around the outskirts. They had practiced for hours on end over the last few weeks, at this point the routine was muscle memory and perfectly coordinated. Bokuto swept into the center, showing off his surprising gratefulness compared to his sturdy build. While Bokuto had the whole world shining on him, Akaashi stayed near the edges, letting Bokuto take the spotlight. 

Bokuto outstretched his arm, as if asking Akaashi for a dance. He knew it was not an actual dance, rather something scripted into their performance, but oh how he wished it were real. He took a heavy breath, and pushed himself into the center and joined his hands with Bokuto’s firm ones. They spun around the center, occasionally pulling apart to do synchronized jumps, but always coming back to each other. Akaashi’s lungs felt heavy; He couldn’t tell if it was the anxiousness of this being his last dance with the owl-like man, or the pressure of the ice he felt every performance, or possibly something else. 

When they had first started to learn the choreography, Bokuto got dizzy quite easily, considering this wasn’t his first time skating. 

“Bokuto-san, are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?” Akaashi would ask with much concern.

“Ahh no, I’ll be fine. It’s just that when i'm dancing with you it seems like everything else fades away but you and the ice below us.” Bokuto shot back a beaming smile. 

The memories of all those late nights filled Akaashi as the performance continued, nulling him till he almost had a misstep in the routine. Bokuto noticed this; He had seen Akaashi skate for tens of hours over the past few weeks, and knew how he did everything, from how his knees bent after a jump, and the last breath after a performance.

As they glided past each other, he whispered in the blue-eyed’s ears, “Akaashi, are you okay?”

“I’m perfectly okay, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to focus on the performance and not the worry coming from Bokuto. Once again they circled around each other, but to Bokuto it was easily visible how much strain Akaashi was in.

Akaashi could feel the pressure and pains in his chest and the volume and pace of the song increased. Still he continued on, pushing himself to reach the grand final moment that would end the competition. He sweeped around the arena, Bokuto doing the same, each in sync but unique in their own way. 

Bokuto was having another solo, which Akaashi believed to be much deserved, everyone around him magnetized to his bright beaming personality. Akaashi pushed to reach the outer rim of the rink, grabbing onto the wall for a split second to catch his heavy breaths, and also used this moment as an opportunity to artfully remove the flower tucked behind his ear and slip it into his teeth. He could feel his life dimming, his eyes closing. As the final crescendo began, he skated hard, putting everything he could into reaching his smiling partner. With the final chord, he gracefully pushed himself into the air, and let his body fall limp, having full faith Bokuto’s warm steady hands would be there to catch him.

And they were. Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief, everyone in the arena was speechless. “Akaashi, look, we did it!!” he held his partner close, but noticed his faint breaths, and the flower which had now fallen to the ice. Bokuto flashed back to a memory from a few days prior.  
“Hey, Akaashi, I think you’d look really pretty with a flower in your hair.” He stated out of the blue, to which Akaashi responded with an intense blush and a quiet “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”   
Bokuto didn’t know what was pulling him to the dark-haired boy, but he loved every second of it and getting to know him. “What’s your favorite flower, Akaashi?”  
While taking off his skates, Akaashi thought about this question for a few seconds. “I think…. I find nightshades to be quite beautiful. Their colors remind me of myself, and the poison they hold within is silent and peaceful until the end.”

Bokuto blinked as he came back to reality, the spotlights shining over him and Akaashi’s body.

“Akaashi? Akaashi? W-wait a minute- wake up, we did it!!” He tried to cup Akaashi’s face, who could barely lift a finger.

“Bokuto-san,” he began in a weak voice, the life draining from him with every word. “It was lovely to spend my final moments on the ice and with my own spotlight.” For a final time, his eyes closed, and he let his body rest for the final time.

He grasped his dear partner's body tightly. “No, no, no, this can’t be true, this isn’t what was supposed to happen no-” Bokuto gently laid the cold beauty onto the ice.

The spotlights dimmed.

The only thing that could be heard or seen was a crouched figure on the ice, chest heaving with every sob, echoing throughout the expansive room, wailing for his lover to come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what compelled me to come up with this but i'm happy with how it turned out <33


End file.
